The Last Day
by ByeolBaek
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang seorang pasien rumah sakit bersama dokternya. HUNHAN! YAOI! BOY x BOY! Cerita Geje -' Cerita Gagal -"


**The Last Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

A/N : Annyeong semuanya~ Ree back dengan FF baru (ditimpuk)^^'. Maaf karena Ree belum bisa update Back Hug, I Just Need One, sama The Journal (deep bow), dan jujur sebenernya Ree masih pikir-pikir lagi antara ngelanjut ff atau ngehapus ketiga ff itu.

semoga kalian suka~

Please Enjoy ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul Hospital**

Pagi yang indah di Kota Seoul.

Seorang namja manis (menggunakan baju pasien) nampak duduk disebuah bangku yang ada di taman rumah sakit. Ia adalah salah satu pasien dari rumah sakit itu. Namanya Luhan.

"Luhan .." Sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh.

Luhan tersenyum kecil "Ne?" Tanyanya.

Orang itu mendekat. Ia berbeda dengan Luhan, ia berseragam serba putih, dokter. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Luhan "Bagaimana kemoterapimu pagi ini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menunduk menatap rumput hijau "Seperti biasa, Dokter Oh .. Hanya mengalami sedikit peningkatan" Lirihnya, senyuman manis di bibirnya perlahan pudar.

Dokter Oh, atau yang bernama asli Oh Sehun seorang dokter muda berumur 22 tahun itu mengelus surai coklat milik Luhan "Kau pasti bisa .. Masih ada harapan untukmu untuk sembuh ..." Ucapnya lembut.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Sehun "Tapi dokter .. Harapan itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya .." Ucapnya kemudian kembali menatap kosong kebawah.

"Luhannie .. Harapan itu harus kau perjuangkan, kau harus yakin jika kau dapat sembuh .." Ucap Sehun lembut.

Luhan menggeleng "Aku sudah menyerah dokter .." Gumamnya.

Jujur, ia sangat lelah terus menerus melakukan berbagai macam kemoterapi. Ia sudah sangat pesimis jika penyakitnya ini bisa disembuhkan. Jika kalian bertanya apa penyakit yang ia alami, jawabannya adalah Leukemia mielositik akut (LMA) sebuah penyakit langka yang dapat menyerang anak-anak, remaja, maupun orang dewasa. Hanya sedikit harapannya untuk sembuh karena penyakit ini sudah lama ia derita sehingga bertambah parah setiap harinya.

Sehun mencengkram bahu Luhan, membuat Luhan menghadapnya "Tidak Luhan! Kau tak boleh menyerah secepat itu! Kau harus yakin kau akan sembuh!" Ucapnya sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum hambar, tangannya bergerak perlahan melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada bahunya "Kenapa dokter selalu memperhatikanku?" Tanyanya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya "Tentu saja aku harus selalu memperhatikanmu. Sebagai seorang dokter, aku wajib memperhatikan perkembangan pasienku" Ucapnya. 'Juga karena aku menyangimu' Batinnya.

Sehun tidak menyangkal, ia memang menyayangi pasiennya yang satu ini. Jujur saja, sejak pertama kali Luhan masuk ia sudah menyimpan perhatian khusus untuk Luhan. Saat pertama kali ia menatap matanya, ia dapat melihat Luhan sangatlah rapuh, ia sangat putus asa dengan penyakit yang dideritanya.

Luhan tersenyum, ia menatap Sehun "Trimakasih dokter .." Ucapnya. Dan Sehun tahu itu hanyalah senyuman palsu untuk menutupi kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun kagum pada Luhan, Luhan selalu bisa tersenyum meskipun ia sangat menderita dengan apa yang ia alami. Ia jarang sekali bersedih meskipun ia tahu harapannya untuk hidup sangatlah kecil kemungkinnnya. Ia sosok yang tegar dan sabar, dan Sehun menyukainya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengelus lembut surai Luhan "Sekarang, kembalilah kekamarmu .." Ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk "Baik Dok .." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berbaring di ranjang rumah sakitnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya "Trimakasih telah mengantarku, dokter .." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sehun tersenyum "Sama-sama, Luhan .. Istirahatlah, jangan lupa bahwa nanti sore kau akan melakukan kemoterapi lagi" Ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Sehun, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan.

Luhan menatap kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali, ia memejamkan matanya. Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata indahnya "Maafkan aku .. Dokter Oh .." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki ruangannya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi kerjanya, ia memejamkan matanya 'Xi Luhan, remaja berumur 18 tahun .. Penderita LMA .. Aku kasihan sekali padamu .. harapanmu untuk hidup lebih lama sangatlah kecil .. jarang sekali orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit yang sama sepertimu dapat bertahan hidup' Batinnya.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi "Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan mencoba membuatmu tetap hidup .." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, Luhan kembali melakukan kemoterapi. Ia tersenyum menyapa dokter yang akan melakukan kemoterapi padany "Selamat Sore Dokter Zhang .." Ucapnya. Dokter Zhang terenyum "Selamat sore Luhan, siap melakukan kemoterapi sore ini?" Tanyanya. Luhan tersenyum kecil "Tentu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu diruangannya, ia menunggu hasil kemoterapi Luhan selama ini. Jarinya memainkan pulpen yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

'cklek'

Pintu ruangannya terbuka.

Sehun menoleh, ia menemukan dokter Zhang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk di artikan. Sehun mempersilahkannya duduk dihadapannya.

Dokter Zhang menghela nafas "Sehunnie .. Kurasa Luhan tidak mempunyai harapan lagi .." Lirihnya. Sehun membelak "H-hyung .. apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya terkaget.

Dokter Zhang menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih padanya "Ini hasil kemoterapinya selama ini .." Ucapnya.

Sehum membuka amplop itu dengan cepat lalu terbelak membaca hasil tersebut "Semakin hari .. keadaannya semakin menurun .." Ucap dokter Zhang. Sehun menggeleng "Tidak hyung! Kau pasti salah! Luhan selalu bilang padaku jika keadaannya selalu mengalami peningkatan sedikit demi sedikit .. Luhan tidak mungkin berbohong padaku .."

Dokter Zhang kembali menghela nafas "Tidak Sehunnie .." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya berjalan kearah pintu"Sayang sekali, ia sangat ramah, ia sangat ceria setiap kali aku akan melakukan kemoterapi padanya. Tetapi .. ia harus menerima kenyataan yang pahit .." Gumamnya.

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan pencangkokan sumsum tulang padanya?" Tanya Sehun, ia menunduk lemas. Dokter Zhang menoleh, ia menatap Sehun kemudian ia menggeleng "Ini sudah sangat terlambat Sehunnie .." 'Hanya keajaiban yang dapat menolongnya ..' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk menatap bunga-bunga di hadapannya. Ia kembali pergi ke taman sore ini. Ia sangat menyukai taman dirumah sakit ini, kemudian menatap langit yang cerah "Eomma .." Bisiknya, setetes aim mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Luhannie .." Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat lalu menoleh "Do-dokter Oh .." Ucapnya.

Sehun duduk disamping Luhan "Kau menangis? Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut. Luhan menggeleng "Aku tak apa-apa .."

Lagi, Luhan membohonginya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada namja manis dihadapannya ini.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, mereka bertatapan "Jangan berbohong padaku" Ucapnya. Luhan menunduk "Sungguh, aku tak apa-apa.." Ucapnya.

Sehun menghela nafas "Aku sudah mengetahui hasil kemoterapimu selama ini" Ucapnya. Luhan terbelak "A-apa?" Gumamnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah menunduk "Tidak kusangka kau membohongiku, Luhan .." Lirihnya. Luhan semakin menunduk "Ma-maafkan aku dokter .." Bisiknya.

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan "Kenapa kau membohongiku?" Tanyanya. Dan Luhan dapat mendengar nada kekecewaan didalamnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya"A-aku .. Dokter .. ma-maafkan aku .." Bisiknya. Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan agar ia menatapnya "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, Luhan?" Tanyanya.

Luhan terisak kemudian ia memeluk Sehun "Hiks .. maafkan aku dokter .. hiks .. maaf karena aku telah membohongimu selama ini .." Isaknya. Sehun membalas pelukannya lalu mengelus surai coklat milik Luhan, sejujurnya ia sangat kecewa pada Luhan tetapi ia juga kasihan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari, keadaan Luhan semakin memburuk. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia semakin lemah. Dan itu membuat Sehun frustasi.

Kini Luhan tengah duduk diatas kursi rodanya sambil memandang bunga-bunga dihadapannya. Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memegangi kursi roda milik Luhan.

Luhan menatap sebuah kolam air macur "Dokter Oh .." Panggilnya. Sehun berjongkok dihadapannya "Ya?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun "Bisakah aku dukuk dibangku itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku bercat putih bersih yang menghadap kearah air mancur. Sehun mengangguk "Tentu" Kemudian ia menggendong Luhan menuju banguk yang ia tunjuk.

Sehun mendudukan Luhan dibangku itu, kemudian ia duduk disampingnya.

Luhan tersenyum lemah pada Sehun "Trimakasih Dokter .." Ucapnya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Luhan menatap air mancur yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong "Dokter Oh .." Ucapnya. Sehun menoleh "Hm?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut "Jika ini hari terakhirku .. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung kemudian terkekeh pelan "Kau ini ada-ada saja" Ucapnya.

Luhan memukul lengannya pelan "Aku serius dokter .." Ucapnya. Sehun berhenti terkekeh, kemudian ia menatap kearah yang sama dengan Luhan, air mancur "Jika ini hari terakhir mu .. aku pasti akan sangat bersedih .." Ucapnya. Luhan menoleh kearahnya "Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Sehun menghela nafas "Tentu saja aku akan bersedih .. aku akan kehilangan pasienku .." Ucapnya. Luhan menunduk 'Hanya Pasien ..'

Sehun menarik nafasnya "Dan yang paling membuatku bersedih adalah .." Ia mengambil jeda. "Aku akan kehilangan orang yang kusayangi .." Lanjutnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya "Do-dokter .." Bisiknya. Sehun membalas tatapannya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Luhan masih menatap Sehun tak percaya "Do-Dokter .. k-kau .." Ucapnya menggantung.

Sehun memeluk Luhan, membawa namja manis itu kedalam pelukannya "Iya Luhan .. Aku menyukaimu .. Aku menyayangimu .. Kumohon, jangan pesimis .. kau kuat .." Bisiknya ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan terisak pelan "Hiks .. Do-dokter .." Isaknya. Sehun mengeus rambutnya sayang "Kumohon Luhan .. Kau kuat .." Ucapnya. Luhan menggeleng pelan "Maafkan aku dokter .." Bisiknya lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sehun yang merasakan bebannya memberat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia terbelak karena Luhan sudah tak sadarkan diri "Luhan! Luhan! Kau kenapa?!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan.

Tak kunjung ada jawaban, dengan panik Sehun membawa Luhan ke ICU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu dengan resah depan ICU, sedari tadi ia terus mondar-mandir didepan ruangan itu.

Sudah dua jam berlalu dan dokter-dokter yang tengah menangani Luhan tak kunjung keluar. Itu membuat Sehun semakin cemas.

Ia duduk dikursi yang ada didepan ruangan itu kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

'Dokter .. apakah aku masih mempunyai harapan untuk hidup?'

'Tentu Luhan ... kau masih mempunyai harapan untuk hidup ..'

Bayangan saat pertama kali ia bertemu Luhan kembali muncul.

'Do-dokter .. ke-kenapa mimisanku banyak sekali?!'

Sehun memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya. Ia khawatir. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang.

"Dokter Oh.." Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU. Sehun segera berdiri "Bagaimana Dokter Huang? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyanya.

Dokter Huang tersenyum kecil "Luhan sudah sadar .." Ucapnya. Sehun tersenyum lega "Trimakasih Dokter Huang .." Ucapnya kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan ICU.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melihat kearah pintu. Ia menemukan Sehun tengah berjalan kearahnya. Luhan tersenyum lemah, wajahnya sangat pucat "Dokter .." Bisiknya.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping ranjangnya "Luhannie .. bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk lemah "Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik .."

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Luhan kembali ketaman bersama Sehun.

Sebenarnya ia diharuskan istirahat terlebih dahulu, namun rengekan dari Luhan mampu mematahkan pertahanan Sehun.

Mereka kembali duduk disebuah bangku yang menghadap kearah air mancur.

Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan dan Luhan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun "Dokter .." Ucapnya. Sehun menunduk menatapnya "Hm?" Tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum lemah "Kenapa dokter menyukaiku?" Tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum "Entahlah .. Aku menyukaimu .. aku menyayangimu .." Ucapnya.

Luhan mengusap pelan pipi Sehun "Aku juga menyukaimu dokter .." Ucapnya.

Sehun memenggenggam tangan Luhan yang ada di pipinya "Maka dari itu, kau harus berjuang .." Bisiknya sambil mencium tangan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng "Aku tidak kuat dokter .." Bisiknya lemah.

Sehun menggeleng cepat "Tidak Luhan .. Kau harus kuat.." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, ia menarik Sehun mendekat. "Dokter .. Aku mencintaimu .." Bisiknya. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada Sehun.

Sehun yang awalnya terdiam kini mulai melumat lembut bibir manis milik Luhan. Luhan pasrah, ia hanya menikmati permainan Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan semakin melemah. Tangannya yang ada di tengkuk Sehun perlahan terlepas. Luhan pun perlahan menutup matanya 'Saranghamnida .. Dokter Oh ..' Setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Sehun yang merasakan asin di bibirnya perlahan mulai melepas lumatannya. Ia terkejuk ketika mendapati Luhan sudah menutup matanya "Luhan?" Tanyanya.

Matanya memanas, tubuh Luhan mulai mendingin. Air mata meluncur dari mata Sehun. Luhan sudah tiada ..

"Tidak Luhan! Kumohon jangan!" Sehun bertriak dengan berlinang air mata. Ia memeluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Ia menangis dalam diam ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Years Later ...

**Seoul Hospital**

Sehun duduk diruang kerjanya. Ia tengah menunggu asisten barunya datang.

'Cklek'

Pintu terbuka.

Sehun menoleh "Ahh Dokter Wu .. Silahkan masuk" Ucapnya. Seseorang yang ia panggil Dokter Wu itu masuk "Aku membawa asisten barumu Dokter Oh .." Ucapnya.

Sehun tersenyum "Bawa ia kemari.." Ucapnya.

Dokter Wu memanggil seseorang diluar, kemudian ia kembali bersama seorang namja manis dibelakangnya.

'Deg'

Sehun tercengang melihat siapa orang yang ada dibelakang dokter Wu.

Seseorang dibelakang dokter Wu itu tersenyum "Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim .. Xiao Lu imnida" Ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat.

Sehun menatapnya tak percaya "Luhan .."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END ~**

**Maaf jika FF ini aneh, alurnya kecepetan, nggak nyambung sama judul, pendek dan kurang memuaskan (deep bow)**

**Review jusseo ~**


End file.
